


so you've had a bad day

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Relationship, Tony has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: stony and kiss in the rain or 'thank god you're okay' kiss?





	so you've had a bad day

Tony pays the cabbie $20 over the fee, flips his coat collar up, braces himself for stepping out into the rain, and opens the vehicle’s door. He starts when he realizes, a split second too late, he’s just stuck his foot into a large puddle of water upon disembarking and tells himself he won’t cry. He _won’t_ cry. Just because it’s been the suckiest day in the history of suck doesn’t mean this is the thing that’ll make him break.

He’ll go upstairs to his cozy apartment, get out of his rain-clogged clothes, take a nice hot bath, get into his pajamas, slide into bed, and _then _cry. And somewhere in the middle he’ll toss these shoes to the side because Tony’s sure that good Italian leather shoes shouldn’t be soaked in three inches of rain water. 

Tony looks up and tries not to feel resentful when he realizes the taxi’s dropped him off in front of the wrong building. It’s just three buildings down but it’s pouring cats and dogs and he’s had an _awful _day and can just _one thing _go right today? Please? Just one? Is that too much to ask from the universe? The universe answers by sending a car racing by, whose large splash Tony manages to avoid by a hair of an inch but he also winds up crashing shoulder first into a brick building. He's not sure if the dodge was worth the pain that throbs in his joint. So, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Tony trudges towards his apartment building.

He’s so caught up in his morose thoughts - the long list of issues that R&D has pointed out about the latest prototype that's going to put them back at least three months from their projected Q2 deadline, the grumblings of the Board of Directors about Tony's leadership, that slanderous piece that hack-job of a tabloid's splashed all over their front page as an exclusive, and that's not touching on that scathing hate mails that'd found their way to his desk - that that Tony doesn’t notice the broad figure hovering outside his building. They’re peering through the glass windows, probably waiting for someone if their shuffling is anything to go by. Maybe they’ve forgotten their pass key, are waiting for someone to buzz them in, or they’re just waiting for someone to come down. Explanations fly into Tony’s head faster than the speed of sound.

Tony notices the umbrella and the warm coat the guy has but he doesn’t realize _who _he is. Not until the tall figure turns around and Tony sees Steve’s pensive expression turn warm.

“Tony! You’re here! I was gonna go up but I’d forgotten my-” Steve’s happiness twists into alarm. “What’re you-You’re soaked!”

The worry in Steve’s voice breaks him. It feels like the first bit of kindness he's been shown all day. Tony just throws himself forward into Steve’s arms, causing the larger man to drop his umbrella, stumble out of the two feet of safe space and back under the rain. But thankfully, Steve keeps his hold on Tony, screw the rain.

“Tony? Sweetheart?” Steve asks kindly, so fucking kindly that Tony hides his tears in the dark coat. “You okay?”

“No,” Tony sniffles, hoping the rain will cover the noise. But he has a feeling Steve catches the sound anyways because his arms tighten around Tony’s form. He relaxes under Steve’s hands, feeling his tension leech away as Steve rubs Tony’s back. It’s been too long since they’ve met up if his body’s forgetting how good Steve’s touch feels.

“I heard what happened,” Steve begins but Tony shakes his head, sending raindrops flying into the blond’s face.

“Please. Not right now. I just. I just want to rest.” Tony peers up beseechingly at the other man. “Is that okay?”

This thing between them is still shiny and new and fragile. So much of their relationship till now has been based on sex that Tony shies from asking this, for a night where they just…where comfort is about being held, loved, protected. He’s not sure if Steve will…

Steve’s answer is immediate. He ducks his head to press warm lips against Tony’s miserable pout. Another sob hiccups out of him when those same warm lips, that gentle touch, brushes against his forehead. 

“Of course. I’ll take care of you. Have you eaten anything? I bet you haven’t. Come on. I’ll make you some soup while you change. I just need to grab the-”

Steve quickly grabs the umbrella, closing it with a mumbled, “Useless now.” before he pulls Tony up the stairs. He pauses to bend down and grab a large bag of groceries. Tony can spy some leek sticking from a corner and feels love bubbling up in him, overwhelming and intense. Resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, their arms around each other’s waist, Tony allows himself to be guided into the warmth and feels that everything will be okay now that Steve’s here.


End file.
